


stronger

by ravenwing200



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Heart Break, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:16:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenwing200/pseuds/ravenwing200
Summary: Naruto doesnt want to give up on sasuke coz he loves him to much, but Sasuke cheats on Naruto and doesn't even care to notice how it affects him.How does Naruto handle it all?read to find out.





	stronger

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year's. hope the year brings you everything you hope for
> 
> Naruto does not belong to me and I don't intend to make money of, of this  
> Rated coz I'm not quite sure what swearing once would mean

'I know you love her.' I can see it in your smile, it's the same smile. Remember, the one you kept reserved, only for me. I know it's for her, cause this time it's not directed towards me as I sit across you at the kitchen counter, you in your own thoughts with your cofee and THAT smile.  
I can see the sparkle in your eyes as you think of her'  
'I can remember you looking at me like that, your smile, your laugh...  
Was any of it ever real...did... did you ever really love me.'

"God Naruto! stop asking me where I'm going already, I'll be back later, don't wait up"  
Every time I think of you  
I see you leaving me that first day  
And every time I hear your voice  
I hear you say you love me too  
But now I know that love was fake  
Cause as I lay alone in our bed at night  
I know that SHE's in your arms instead  
And every time I see your face  
I see the smile I lost to her  
I only know it's a her, cause I can smell the perfume on the cloths you leave behind before you set off again. I see the lipstick stains on your shirt as I wash them out with tears blurring my eyes. It's all clear where you go to every night.  
And now  
Every time I think of you  
I can't help but brake down and cry. 

You are probably wondering why I'm still here. Simple, that's coz I still love you. I know you've hurt me, but I want to work things out. We were supposed to be forever you and I. Isn't that what YOU told me. Please, love me like you loved me before, cause the thought of ever letting you go hurts to much. This time, don't leave me, don't let go of my hand. I know damnit, I know our road has ended, but I can't let you go. Please, don't go...

Expressive blue eyes, eyes that could reveal every emotion, every thought. They were looking at him pleading, just begging that he not leave.  
Everything he wanted to say "Sasuke.. please.. don't go.. stay with me.. if only for one night" those word, they were thoughts that could never be voiced. It was still written clearly in those blue pools though, yet Sasuke, he never notices a thing and leaves without even acknowledging Naruto at all. So he lay in bed, with tears falling down his face as sobs wreck his small frame, knowing it's the end of the road for them. It's been two years since they moved in together. Two years of love and devotion and they've been together for even longer then that. It recently came to an end though, as sasuke leaves every night since that fateful day. Not coming home before night fall only to leave again as the sun sets, leaving him in a blanket of darkness to curl up alone in their bed that feels as cold as ice.

Now as I stand in the hallway we shared, kissed, laughed, made memories in. I look down at the pendant you gave me when we moved in, the second time you promised me that you'll always be there for me, to love me, care for me, cherish me, right before you put it around my wrist. The first time being the day you asked me out. Now it lay on the console table at the door, next to keys I won't be using anymore, as I close the door with a single tear threading over my cheek. It's clear that I've finally reached the end of our road together.

As I finally set myself free, I thank you for the love we shared, thank you for the heart you broke  
Because now, now I'm stronger for it.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> first work, so please be kind to me. I'm sorry for what i did to Naruto coz I absolutely love sasunaru but this work wouldn't leave me alone, surly some of you know how that feels...


End file.
